EP 1 564 066 A1 discloses that motor vehicles, in particular passenger cars, are equipped with seats which, in addition to the adjustment options, also have massage functions. Massage seats of this kind are feasible not only for the driver and front-seat passenger, but also for back-seat passengers.
Operator control of the massage functions is may be complicated depending on the configuration of the massage programs and options.
Therefore, to date, two general concepts have been commonly used for the complicated operator control. Firstly, graphical screen-assisted operator control by means of a central interface on the dashboard, and secondly conventional operator control by means of dedicated switches on or near the seat itself, said switches each being assigned to specific functions.
Therefore, EP 1 389 559 A2, DE 199 22 409 B4 describe the use of switches to control seat-related functions. EP 1 839 932 B1 describes the use of a rotatable 4-way switch with surrounding operating keys, said 4-way switch allowing relatively complex massage functions to be controlled in connection with an additional screen display
However, a more user-friendly and intuitive option for controlling complex inflation-related functions of seats, in particular massage functions of motor vehicle seats, without the use of graphical screens on the dashboard, is desirable. In particular, it should be possible for the rear seats in the back to also be controlled by the passengers in the back.